The Wolf Among Lions CtW/Pontics
The Pontic campaign of ''The Wolf Among Lions'' often pits you against near to impossible odds. The first issue that you face is that you are surrounded by all manner of factions, and you are also a satrap of the Seleucids — so you can't change your diplomatic stances or even keep hold of your tribute, unless you either run out of tribute or declare war on the Seleucid hegemon first. There is also a marked dearth of manpower because the closest supply centre in the continent is based in Scythia, which is alienated from your starting position by Colchis, Hayasdan and the Cherson. To make matters worse, you are also in close proximity with many other factions — Pergamon to the west, the Bosporans to the north, and Armenia to the south. The only good thing that can be said is that Armenia like you is a Seleucid satrap, so what you can do would be to try to maintain your relations with the Seleucids while shoring up your defences in anticipation of an attack from the west — the Bosporans prefer to concentrate east and west rather than south, but Pergamon or even Macedon may prove to be expansionist. You should endeavour to claim Galatia for your own as soon as possible — in addition to a Missionaries card that can be sold to the Seleucids, you also can claim the Pine Wood resource patch in the area to help in gaining better control of your double building bonuses in CtW scenarios. It is true that Colchis has wine which can generate the Influence required to complement your cultural bonuses, but gaining control of Galatia also means that you should be able to keep most threats from the west at bay rather than risk fighting and losing the entire campaign at home. It is thus better to expand westward, and let someone else claim Colchis since expansion to the east isn'tthat useful. One method to get around your apparent lack of supply centres might be to conquer as many scraps of territory as possible around your starting position, and then sell them to the Seleucids in hope of gaining control of a supply centre. Verkhana and Gordiana are ideal because they are located far away from the west, where your first enemies are more likely than not to be marching. In any case, it might appear that you would need to support your Seleucid allies as long as possible so long as it serves your need to secure your southern border. Once the satrapy arrangement is broken, you should seek to ally yourself with Armenia or march down to induct the Armenians along with the Bosporans into your sphere of influence as a vassal in order to gain control of their armies for your own use. Pontics|52px|link=The Wolf Among Lions CtW/Pontics|center CtW objectives Conquer the following regions: *Asia Major: Drangiana; Arianna; Mesopotamia; Coelesyria; Arabia Magna; Arabia Felix *Asia Minor: Transcaucasia; Armenia; Euxinia; Anatolia Obtain an average fortification score of 6 or higher across all territories. Initial start *Territories: Pontus (capital, level 3) *Hegemon: Seleucids *Tribute: 50 *Bonus card: 1 x Spy school, 1 x Commerce eureka Category:CtW Category:Pontics